The Great Demigod Prank War
by OrkaDorks 4ever
Summary: Percy and his friends are challenged in a full blown Prank War! Can he and his Gang survive? Want to find out more? click the title and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story. Hope you like it! I'm really not the best writer ever but here goes nothing. Also just a heads up this story takes place before the Giant and Gaea, an after the titan war. Also some of the characters that died in the story is alive I couldn't stand that they died so I kept them alive. Sorry this 1****st**** chapter will be short.**

Travis's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I grinned, Katie must have just got drenched in ice cold water. As I'm about to run from my hiding spot, something, more like someone, kicks me in the back sending me sprawled on the floor. Katie jumps on me pushing her fore arm into my throat, chocking me. She is drenched from head to toe. Her red hair shines in the sun, a bright scarlet. She glares at me, furious.

"Travis you little…." Katie fumes.

"Yes I know but that's why you love soooooooooo much. Now please I would much appreciate it if you let me go before I die of lack of oxygen", I wheezed.

She lets me and I sit up rubbing warmth back into my throat. She stands up, giving me a hand. We walk hand in hand to our cabins before inspections. As we reach the Demeter cabin I give Katie a peck on the lips and say goodbye. I sprint towards the other side of the cabins heading to my own; the Hermes cabin.

As I step into my cabin chaos had brewed. My siblings are stuffing clothes, trash, weapons, etc. under beds doing their quick clean up. Before I left to prank Katie I had already did my quick clean up. I peek out the window and observed that Annabeth and Percy walking up towards the cabin. Annabeth has an excited expression on her face, Percy is grinning like a maniac. I whip around and hissing harshly that they are almost at the door. I smoothly lock the 10 locks we have giving an extra minuet to the slow clean uppers. Just as the last kid shoved his clothes under his bed Annabeth knocked on the door.

I open the door and come face to face with an amused Annabeth, hands on her hips and a bored Percy looking through the reports. I step aside and Annabeth briskly walks in to the nearest bunk lifting up the pillow. As she suspected clothes and trash were underneath it.

"Travis Conner, seriously! That's all you guys can do! I'm giving you a 2 but only because you dusted" Annabeth sighed

"We are at least getting better!" I retorted

"Uh huh" Annabeth gave me a last glare and left with Percy at her heels. Right as they shut the door a brilliant idea worthy of Athena herself popped into my head.

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to upload I have been writing the story on paper first cause I'm awesome like that also because I have been very busy with school. Hope you like this chapter I tried to make it more detailed like some of you suggested so here it is. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Oh, also sorry if my grammar isn't perfect, I'll try my best though.

Annabeth's POV

"Uggg I hate doing cabin inspections", I thought groaning a little, Percy noticed and grabbed my hand enlacing his fingers through mine. I relaxed a little.

"You know Annabeth", Percy started, "I know you hate doing inspections and you know that I hate reports so how would you like to join me on a nice peaceful stroll along the beach when we finish?"

I smiled "I would love to go Seaweed Brain"

"Great", Percy said enthusiastically

As we stepped onto the porch of the Hermes cabin, I heard harsh whisperings and fast movements. I knocked on the door thinking they probably locked it. After a few seconds the door swung open, and Travis's impish face poked out. Travis pulled the door open and I quickly marched to the nearest bunk and lifted up the pillow. As I suspected junk everywhere. I didn't have to go to the other bunks to know that they were exactly the same.

"Travis, Conner, seriously! That's all you guys can do! I'm giving you a 2 but only because you dusted" I sighed

"We are at least getting better!" Travis retorted

"Uh huh" I replied unconvinced leaving the cabin with Percy behind me. As I finished my inspections I helped Percy finish his reports. Finally we headed up to the beach. Hand in hand we went to the docks and sat down. I looked out towards the horizon the sun was shining and there was so cloud in sight, it was a very peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Percy asked interrupting my thoughts

"No thanks." I replied

"Well too bad for you." Percy snickered before I could process what he meant two strong hands shoved me into the cold water, with a huge splash. As I resurfaced, Percy was howling with laughter.

"Ya, ya very funny Percy." I growled as I reached out my hand, he grabbed it and hoisted me up, but as soon as my feet were stable on the ground, he was judo flipped into the water by yours truly!

"Hahahahaha." I laughed Percy was drenched he didn't even have time to will himself dry!

"Humph, outwitted by my own girlfriend!" Percy grumbled

"Well, you are dating a daughter of Athena." I retorted. Percy shot out of the water blasting me with water, yet again.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear to all the gods, that if you do that again you will never see the sunlight again!" I hissed topping it off with my signature death glare, which would make Ares cower in fear. The effect was immediate, Percy grabbed my hand and I was instantly dried.

"Thank you" I said as I strolled towards the Mess Hall my stomach growling. Percy jogged into line with me, just as we entered the Mess Hall. Thank the gods, Malcolm inferred that I was probably with Percy, and brought the Athena cabin on time. I thanked Percy and strolled towards my table as Percy went to his. Just as we were finishing up our lunch, the Stoll twins walked up to the head table. They chatted for a few minutes with Chiron, when he started to bang his hoof against the marble. You see Chiron is actually a centaur and the trained of some of the greatest heroes of all time, such as Achilles.

"Attention heroes, Travis and Conner Stoll have challenged all of the senior counselors to a prank war. More information will be given after lunch in the Rec Room." Chiron cried. As those last words were said voices echoed off the walls. The senior counselors briskly finished their lunches and headed off towards the Rec Room. I swiftly go up and followed my fellow senior counselors. I was so going to win this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated yet please forgive me! I have been so busy with homework and other things it isn't even funny! Also my plan as I stated before was to write on paper first and I will keep it that way. On paper I have quite a bit done I just haven't typed it yet. These chapters are short, I am sorry if you don't like it like that but there will be lots of chapters if I actually update. According to my story it will get interesting just give me a few more chapter to introduce all the main characters. Anyways all rights go to Rick Riordan! On with the story….**

Percy's POV

As soon as Chiron announced that we were dared into a prank war my I felt my eyes light up, as mischievous thoughts entered my head. I briskly finished my breakfast, which was by the way delicious, and walked down to the Rec Room looking for a blonde headed girl. I walked into the Rec Room, which is a room with a ping pong table in the middle and other games surrounding it, this room is also our war council headquarters.(I know it's strange but suck it up cupcakes!) most of the senior councilors are already here including Annabeth. I parked myself next to Annabeth.

"Sup'" I greeted

"Hi" she nodded her head

We were deep in conversation about the chaotic things that could happen in a DEMIGOD prank, (please note the demigod regular prank wars are bad but demigods! That's something to be worried about), as Chiron cantered in looking quite happy.

"Heroes you all know about the prank war the Stoll brothers dared you into, I will ask now if you do not want to be part of it leave now you will not get a chance later until you are disqualified. Please take my heed of warning, of experience that the pranks will be intense, considering the Stoll's are participating."

More than half the people got up and left leaving only 10 people left. Which were Thalia (who was visiting for a while), Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, (**I know he is a son of Hermes but I just had to include him**), Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Will, and me naturally.

"Okay now that we have our finalists, let's go over some rules: 1st you may have a partner," I flashed Annabeth a grin, "but you can't be with you same cabin so Connor and Travis can't be together." Groans came out of the twins.

"I will give you have minutes to get with a partner starting NOW!"

Everyone scrambled to their feet attaching them with their partners. I rotated around to face Annabeth

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my partner Ms. Chase?" Bowing mockingly, Annabeth decided to play along and answered between laughs,

"I would be honored Mr. Jackson" I grinned and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I looked around to see everyone sitting with their partners. The groups were: Thalia and Nico, Clarisse and Chris, Travis and Katie, Selina and Beckendorf, Will and Connor, and last but not least Annabeth and me.

"Great, now that you have your partners, the rules are simple you have 3 weeks to prank each other. All powers may be used as long as the spells and potions are reversible once the war is over, the will be NO maiming or killing, maiming or killing will get you disqualified. You may surrender to get you out of the game. Lastly the award to the winning team is the honor to have the 1st shows and do not have to do any chores for a month, also there will be an extra surprise reward. That's a wrap, you are dismissed! "

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulling her out of the Rec Room, pranks filling my sea weed of a brain (boy I was spending way too much time with Annabeth!). As soon as they come they are quickly dissolved. Abruptly as marvelous idea pops up on my head, filling me with a mischievous joy, a plan worthy of ATHENA herself, if I do say so myself. (We need to celebrate I never get ideas worthy of Athena!)

"Hey Annabeth… I have an idea of a prank" I announced

"Okay what is it?" she inquired

"Well I and targeting Nico, Thalia, Travis, and Connor. With those four out we have a ninety percent chance of winning so….. "

**Hahahahaha cliff hanger! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and too lazy to type but here is chapter 4. I know it's extremely short hopefully they will become longer after the 10****th**** chapter. I haven't exactly planned how I want the story to flow. Again all rights go to Rick Riordan**

Silena's POV

"Charlie I have the best plan EVER!" I squealed

"What is it?" Beckendorf or in my case Charlie questioned

"We are going to throw Camp Half-Blood's first DANCE!"

"And this relates to the prank war how?"

"We my fine boyfriend will be pulling pranks on everyone at the dance. Oh and don't ask if people won't come because it's going to be mandatory."

"Silena you are a genius" Charlie lift me up and started spinning me around madly

"CHARLIE PUT ME DOWN!" I commanded, Charlie put me down helping me steady my balance.

"Okay let's go get permission from Chiron" I claimed heading towards the Big House. When we get to Chiron he gives us automatic permission to do whatever we like as long as it's in the budget and won't kill anyone. I ran off with Charlie at my heels excited to spread the news. I went to the 1st ten cabins telling everyone of the news. After a few more cabins I began to feel drowsy so I went to the forages to get my dear boyfriend to finish the task at hand. He quickly obliged, boy do I have that boy twisted around my little finger. I hurried back to the Aphrodite's cabin, the strong scent of perfume hitting my nostrils, soothing my aching body. As soon as I stepped inside the cabin, I am bombarded with questions.

"Hold on! One at a time. Jeesh, can't a chick get a break!?" I chastised

"Sorry" they murmured

I told them all the details, exactly how I wanted it to be. They all loved my idea, and were ecstatic to begin. Tomorrow the work begins.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter, please review!**

Thalia POV

A DANCE, WHAT! Beckendorf (Charlie) just came telling me what Silena was planning a dance, a torturous dance! I stormed over to the Hades cabin muttering under my breath, to wake my idiot partner, Nico. He is not my boyfriend, and don't you dare say we are a great couple. He is my dimwitted cousin and on top of that I am the _lieutenant_ of Artemis the goddess of the moon and hunt. I have completely swore off boys and if try to hook us together be prepared of a lovely place called torture. As I was walking I ran into Annabeth literally.

"Owww", I moaned as I rubbed my now sore arm.

"Ugg sorry Thalia" Annabeth said. We stood up cradling our sore arms.

"Hey have you heard about the dance Silena is planning?" I asked. As soon as I did I wish I hadn't, Annabeth's eyes turned as dark as a storm cloud, her fist were clenching and unclenching.

"Yes I have heard of that wrenched dance, I can believe Silena would do that. I am 150% sure there will be nasty pranks there so beware." Annabeth ranted. I had to agree with her the whole thing was a huge trap.

"Annabeth" a voice bellowed, bringing me back to reality. I looked up to see my dear cousin Kelp Head running towards us.

"Hey Thalia" Percy greeted

"Hey Kelp Head" I smirked as he frowned at his nickname. His father is Poseidon and he isn't the brightest person out there so ya, Kelp Head, "Hey you don't like my nickname but you like Annabeth's that's no fair!" I whined with pretend hurt

"What can I say, if I didn't Annabeth would kill me", he replied wrapping his arm around her waist

"I can also kill you" I retorted

"If you could beat me", Percy scoffed

"Is that a challenge?" I pressed. I took out my spear and Aegis my favorite weapons, as Percy took out his trusty sword Riptide. Our weapons clanged together, we were about to share a thrust when my spear was thrown out of my hand. As I stood there in shock, the same thing happened to Percy. A figure of a girl shimmered in-between us looking angry and annoyed, it was Annabeth with her Yankees cap in one hand and her bronze dagger in the other.

"Enough you two, now stop acting like two year olds, and grow up!" Annabeth scolded. We started to protest.

"SHUT IT!" she screeched

We shut up.

"Good, now let's go Percy. Bye Thalia" Annabeth saluted and headed off towards the docks while I went to the Hades Cabin. I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I opened the door to see a lump in the bed. Typical. I smiled maliciously, I went up to Nico's bed and screamed a glass shattering scream, jolting Nico up. When I stopped I looked up to see him curled in a ball with his hands on his ears. I burst out laughing.

"Har Har Har laugh all you want you aren't the one deaf" Nico complained

"Come on, let's get our plan in motion" I rushed

"What plan?" Nico inquired

I rolled my eyes, "Jeesh Nico your worse than Percy the plan for the prank war duh"

"I thought we never had a plan?"

"We don't"

"Then how do we put our plan in motion"

"You are so thickheaded! We form a plan then put it in action DUH!"

"Oh" Nico still looked confused. I smirked and walked out of the room suddenly remembering the talk I had with Annabeth.

"Okay let's eliminate Silena's group 1st since they the wretched dance, they asked for a photo booth so let's give them one."

"Ooh, let's drop a bucket full of tar on them then a permanent dye on them as well to ruin their outfits. Silena will never what in again." Nico grinned

"Now that is what I'm talking about!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update schoolwork is making me so stressed! Anyways on with the story! All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Clarisset maim or kill now I have to go to the dance! What type of war is this! I might as well as surrender now!

**I inwardly scolded myself. Well I might have some hope considering that I have a son of Hermes on my team. I started towards my cabin tactically planning my list of people to eliminate. Connor, Will, Travis, Katie, #1 person is Percy, but Annabeth is Pretty scary. On top of that I dons more like it. Now the hard part planning how to prank someone without killing or maiming. **

**Chris hollers breaking my concentration. I stop and look at him with annoyance **

**I replied **

**He answers me happily **

**I reply with giddiness **

**with that I turn sharply and march away **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm so happy 2 chapter in one day! All rights go to Rick Riordan. Connors's POV I feel so loved, 1st I can't team up with my brother, then he dumps me for Katie! Sure she is his girlfriend but doesn't family come before anything else? So now I am stuck with Will who has absolutely no experiencing with pranking! The only thing he can do is rhyme and shoot arrows… wait that's it! I jolted out of my bed knocking over my nightstand. I dash out of the door and run straight into Silena. Darn it! "Jeesh Connor, calm down! Look at what you did to my outfit! It's all dirty!" Silena moaned "Sorry but I have to go" twitching with nervous energy. CURSE THIS ADHD! "Its fine, but let me update you on the prank war, I am throwing Camp Half-Blood's 1st dance and it's MANDATORY! Specific information will come later" with that she skipped away to probably bring other people's nightmares to life. I didn't realize I had my mouth opened until I felt drool roll down my chin. I quickly pull myself back together and wipe my mouth. I head towards the archery field to find Will. "Will, get you butt over here" I shout when I spot him "Yup?" "Okay do you know how to do that rhyming spell or potion or whatever it is to make someone rhyme" I ask when he reached me "Of course what type of son of Apollo would I be if I didn't" "Good, I want to prank team Silena and Clarisse to make them rhyme for 3 weeks. You think you can do that?" "Duh, I'll get working on it now" "Ok, bye dude" "Bye" I skip to my cabin excited to start! Ill would probably die but it's all worth to see their faces! I walked into my cabin to only be scared for life. "Travis, dude cant u make out somewhere else?" Travis and Katie sprang apart both blushing madly, and trying to straighten out their wrinkled clothes. "Sorry" they murmured I smirked. One thing I loved to do other than pranking is teasing and embarrassing my brother. "Now leave my sight or I might puke" I tease, scrunching up my nose and pretend to puke "Ok, ok we are out Jeesh no need to be a drama king" Travis scoffed. He pulled Katie out the door to probably make out somewhere else. I laugh shaking my head this is why I love to be a son of Hermes. 


End file.
